wojownicyfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Dyskusja Wojownicy Wiki:Base'y/Akceptowanie
Strona była bazowana na tej z Warriors Wiki. Poprzednia także. Na tej stronie Medycy akceptują bejsy do artykułów. Tak, to właśnie tu wstawiasz najpierw skończony obrazek, i czekasz aż ktoś go zaakceptuje. Cóż, czas przeczytać regulamin! Regulamin to podstawa - pamiętajcie ;) Bazy akceptują '''tylko' Medycy'' Może do niektórych nie dotarło, albo dopiero teraz się dowiadują, ale, tylko osoby z rolą Medyka mogą akceptować bejsy. Swoich własnych nie mogą - inny medyk musi. Czemu akurat ci Medycy? Bo ja sama nie dałabym rady ;) Again... kim są ci '''Medycy'?'' To takie 4 osoby które akceptują bejsy.. w sumie mogłam to wyjaśnić wyżej, ale macie więcej czytania >:) A tutaj lista naszych kochanych Medyków: Ja, czyli Luneł/Noceł/Noceu/Dzikus Eflei, albo jak kto woli Wolfii Kayne, czy jak kto woli Kajen/Kajek/Kajak Kaja, ups, nie macie życia xddd A tak serio, to jeśli Kaja choć trochę nie będzie miła, to ją zjem C: Nazwa pliku Okay, a więc pewnie zapytacie, po kija to? Cóż, uważam, że lepiej by było jakby pliki się nazywały tak jak dany kot, który to jest... po polsku lub angielsku, jak wolicie. Więc na przykład, jeśli robicie Star Flower jako samotnika, to plik nazwijcie Star Flower/Gwiezdny Kwiat... ewentualnie Star Flower Loner/Gwiezdny Kwiat Samotnik Oczywiście, nie jest to obowiązkowe, ale tak na pewno byłoby prościej ;) Jak to działa? Okay, więc tutaj będę wyjaśniać jak działa to całe akceptowanie. Taki poradnik w sumie. Może zacznijmy od tego, jak wstawić obrazek. Co oczywiste, trzeba wejść na tą stronę. I tutaj to może niektórych zdziwić... zamiast przycisku 'Edytuj' jest przycisk 'Dodaj temat'. Właśnie na ten przycisk klikacie. Okay, otwiera wam się najpewniej na tej samej stronie coś. To coś to najpewniej u was będzie edytor wizualny. Zamiast dodać temat w wizualnym edytorze, robicie to w źródłowym. Czemu? Bo tak jest po prostu prościej. W edytorze źródłowym jest więcej możliwości, i będę wyjaśniać jak dodać obrazek do akceptowania w nim, a nie wizualnym ;) Więc okay, macie pusty edytor. Good. A więc teraz wpisujecie ten kod: Może być po angielsku|jaki to base|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Nazwa pliku.png możesz dodać jakiś komentarz od siebie ~~~ lub ~~~~ Tak w skrócie to 3 lub 4 tyldy (~) służą do podpisu. No i załóżmy, że robicie Windstar jako Osadnika... kod by wyglądał tak: Wind Runner|Pierwszy Osadnik|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Przkład.png nie umiem w pręgi ~~~ I to nam da takie coś... Oczywiście, to tylko przykład. Nigdy w życiu bym nie dodała czegoś, co ma tak okropne pręgi i zostało zrobione w 2 minuty myszką. ;) Komentowanie A raczej dawanie rad... ale to też. To całe akceptowanie to nie jest po prostu zaakceptowanie przez Medyka lub nie. Medyk, czy zwykły user mówi, co poprawić do tego bejsu, czy coś dodać. I proszę, zamiast się wściekać, krzyczeć i twierdzić, że się znasz lepiej i to dobrze wygląda i mamy to zaakceptować... przyjmij rady, i to po prostu popraw*. Liczę, że wszystkie bejsy bez problemu zostaną zaakceptowane, w dzień, może kilka. Oczywiście to nie znaczy, że Medyk nie będzie mógł nie zaakceptować. Jeśli nawet po poprawieniu bejs będzie źle wyglądał - no sorry, ale nie. Nie zaakceptujemy. *Zalecam zapisywać bejsy tak, żebyście mogli je dalej poprawiać. To nie koniec! Jeśli poprawiłeś bejs, to prześlij jego nowszą wersję pliku. A teraz poradnik jak to zrobić: #Wchodzimy w obrazy, lub na tą stronę. #Klikamy lewym na obrazek. #Tam w okienku, nad 'Dodane przez ...' klikamy na nazwę obrazka. #Teraz na historię pliku. #Załaduj nowszą wersję. #Wybierz plik. #Prześlij plik. Good. Akceptowanie base'ów, które już są Jest to możliwe. Nie zawsze, ale jednak. Bo wiecie, jeśli bejs wygląda tak, to serio nie chce się tego widzieć w artykule. Tilly, jeśli to czytasz to przepraszam, no ale tak jest ;w; To rozumiem, może zostanie zaakceptowany. Ale jesli wygląd tak, czyli dobrze i poprawnie, to najpewniej nie zostanie zaakceptowany. No dobra, więc można. Przesyłasz go do obrazów, bla bla bla, jak ci zostanie zaakceptowany to po prostu daj do infoboxu. Proste? Proste. Jak nie zadziała to masz problem! A tak serio to napisz do mnie, to ci jakoś pomogę ;v; Jak komentować No tak, nie wyjaśniłam wcześniej. Niestety. Więc, aby to zrobić, szukasz jakiegoś tam bejsu do zaakceptowania. Jak już znajdziesz, to klikasz 'Edytuj' przy tytule. Otwiera ci się edytor, i polecam włączyć tryb źródłowy. No dobra, więc skoro już to macie, to piszecie co tam chcecie... oczywiście, nie może być obraźliwe! No okay, jak już macie, to dajecie trzy lub cztery tyldy (~) i klikacie tam na boku 'Publikuj' i gotowe! No dobra, więc teraz, do osób które będą czekały na zaakceptowanie bejsów: na pewno się zdarzy, że będziecie musieli w nim coś poprawić, przesłać nowszą wersję na wikię, i waszym obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie o tym innych przy akceptowaniu. Jak to zrobić? Bardzo proste. Kiedy już prześlecie nowszą wersję pliku, musicie po prostu napisać o tym w waszej zakładce akceptowania. Piszecie po prostu: Zaktualizowane ~~~ lub ~~~~ Oczywista oczywistość, która nie jest tak oczywista Zaakceptowane bejsy trafiają na stronę taką inną. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_1 <--- pierwsza taka. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_2 <--- druga. http://pl.wojownicy.wikia.com/wiki/Dyskusja:Base%27y/Zaakceptowane_3 <--- trzecia. Bejsy do zaakceptowania Niżej dajecie wszystko. W regulaminie wszystko zostało wyjaśnione, więc, proszę nie narzekać. No chyba, że o czymś zapomniałam Daisyheart|Zastępca|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:DaisyheartDeputy.png pręgi są okropne, ale warto spróbować XxMeow (dyskusja) Popraw pręgi. Jak żyły wyglądają. Linuana, dyskusja Dobra, obie poprawione. Myślę, że te pręgi już lepsze XxMeow (dyskusja) Jeszcze. Linuana, dyskusja Sunfish|WojownikKW|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:SunfishWarrior.png Pozwoliłam sobie dodać jej jaśniejszy brzuszek :> XxMeow (dyskusja) Może zrobisz ją mniej niebieską..? Linuana, dyskusja Jasne, już zmnieniam je obie XxMeow (dyskusja) Następnym razem napisz to co trzeba. I jeszcze zmień te jaśniejsze znaczenia. Linuana, dyskusja Przesłana najnowsza wersja, z poprawionymi znaczeniami XxMeow (dyskusja) 13:18, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Krwawnikowy Liść|karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:YarrowleafQueen-5.png Zero komentarza Panno WildLoner, niezależnie od wszystkiego - podpis musi być. Nie wiem czy zapomniałaś, czy może myślisz, że skoro nie dasz podpisu to nikt się nie dowie, że to baza twojego autorstwa i ci ją zaakceptują, bo przecież Kajen i Luna ,,uwzięli" się na ciebie. Pamelka Wow, nawet zgadłaś że to właśnie Wild robiła xD - GryphonEagleeye, dyskusja A o samej bazie - Te pręgi są... dość... dziwne? Sama baza jest trochę niestarannie pokolorowana (np. ten jaśniejszy "rudy" wychodzący poza linie.), i po co ta ciemniejsza "pręga" na grzbiecie? ;-; (sory, jeśli to wygąda jakbym nabijała sobie edity, czasami kilka zdań muszę jeszcze dodać...) Krwawnikowy Liść rzeczywiście ma ciemną pręgę na grzbiecie, ale nie aż tak ciemną jak ukazała to WildLoner, poza tym baza ma za grube i -tak jak wspomniałaś- niestaranne pręgi. A z resztą po co prowadzimy tą dyskusję skoro to zadanie Medyków. XD Pamelka. Um ludzie przecież nie chciałam się nie podpisywać... WildLoner (dyskusja) 13:32, sty 11, 2019 (UTC) Ja nie mówiłam, że nie chciałaś, ja tylko zasugerowałam. Ale serio. Jak już MUSISZ robić trudniejsze bazy to przynajmniej się staraj, bo na razie nawet ja używając myszki (bo z tego co wnioskuję ty używasz tabletu graficznego) koloruję bazy lepiej od ciebie i bardziej starannie. Pamelka CO? Człowieku ja to robiłam na tablecie palcem. WildLoner (dyskusja) 18:15, sty 11, 2019 (UTC) ...To ja polecam robić na komputerze... A jak nie masz komputera to idk - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) 18:22, sty 11, 2019 (UTC) '*Sigh* mam komputer WildLoner (dyskusja) 18:15, sty 11, 2019 (UTC) To przynajmniej sobie zakup jakiś nawet najmniejszej jakości rysik, byleby malował i nie był gruby jak palec, bo jak rysujesz palcem to nie widzisz czy wyjechałaś za linie czy nie. Pamelka Mam tłumaczyć to jak dzieciom z przedszkola? Mam tablet graficzny (oraz rysik) i nie komentuj, jeśli nie umiesz pręg. WildLoner (dyskusja) 08:46, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) Dobra, moja wina, bo źle zrozumiałam. Ale kiedy niby napisałam, że nie umiem pręg lol? Umiem robić bardzo ładne pręgi, ale zazwyczaj mi się nie chce. Pamelka Nazywanie dziećmi innych nic ci nie da, sama nim jesteś, tak samo jak wszyscy na tej wiki. Sama baza jest niestaranna, co już pisali wyżej. I nie mam na myśli tylko jaśniejszych znaczeń, ale też pręgi, one są najbardziej niestaranne zrobione. Linuana, dyskusja Wzorowałam sie na base'ie Jeżynowej Gwiazdy, tam są podobne pręgi. WildLoner (dyskusja) 13:07, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) Zaktualizowane, ludzie! WildLoner (dyskusja) 13:56, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) Yyyy.... Co to za typ pręgowania....? - GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) 14:13, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) I tak lepsze niż poprzednie. Jak dla mnie jeszcze trochę nad tym popracować i będzie okey. Pamelka Do Gryphon: połączenie Mackerel Tabby+Candle Flame Tabby. WildLoner (dyskusja) 16:21, sty 12, 2019 (UTC) To nie wygląda jak pręgi. I nie ma odblasków światła w oczach. Kaynerie Pręg lepszych nie umiem. Więc... Zaktualizowane! O ile sam ogon i twarz są znośne i ładne. tak reszta... Pamelka Uwaga, zaktualizowane! WildLoner (dyskusja) 15:51, sty 14, 2019 (UTC) O wow. Teraz jest bardzo ładne, chociaż ja osobiście dociągnęłabym tą jedną pręgę na ogonie i poprowadziła jedną pręgę po grzbiecie i ogonie tak jak to zrobiłaś na początku, tylko żeby była w tym samym kolorze co inne pręgi. Pamelka Zaktualizowane! WildLoner (dyskusja) 17:29, sty 16, 2019 (UTC) Chodziło mi raczej o coś takiego: coś Pamelka Jak na moje te pręgi są zbyt grube i blisko siebie. Możesz je na końcu trochę schudzić. Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) "zaktualizowane" WildLoner (dyskusja) 14:59, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Jarzębinowa Gwiazda (CotC)|Kot z Klanu Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Jarzębinowa_Gwiazdacotcc.png Nie jest jakimś bóstwem, ale uważam, że jest całkiem ok. Starałam się. MelaPanela. Przesyłaj nowszą wersję pliku, to po pierwsze. Po drugie... coś mi w tej bazie nie pasuje, ale nie potrafię powiedzieć co. A co reszta medyków sądzi? Linuana, dyskusja Zaokrągliłabym krawędź brązowej plamy (?) u dołu klatki piersiowej. Wolfii, dyskusja Zaktualizowane '''MelaPanela Noc Bez Gwiazd|Królowa/Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:NOCbezGWIAZD.png Nie mam pojęcia czy nie za dużo tego błota. Pamelka Możesz zmniejszyć jego ilość i dodać trochę takiego efektu, żeby nie było takie...Um, płaskie? Nie wiem, dodać troszkę jaśniejsze odblaski światła albo coś. Kaynerie Spoko, ale aktualnie nie ma mnie w domu i nie mam komputera. Rydzu Papaj Miętowe Futro|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:MintfurQueen.png Nie chcę tu mieć dyskusji na 40 linijek, więc oceniacie, przychodzą admini, akceptują lub nie i koniec tematu. WildLoner (dyskusja) Jak nie chcesz dyskusji na 40 linijek to przykro mi bardzo, ale w internecie każdy ma prawo do komentowania zdjęć wystawionych publicznie. Te pręgi jak na moje są zrobione na odczep się. Jeżeli masz problem z robieniem pręg, to zgłoś się do kogoś o pomoc. Sama praktykuję w pręgi i mam znajomą co mi z nimi doradza. Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) ^^^^^^ Według mnie powinnaś też poprawić pręgi na grzbiecie, reszta jest ok GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Krwawnikowy Liść|Karmicielka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Krwawnikowy_liść_karmicielka.png Szarlosia (dyskusja) WOOO Szarlosia! To jest lepsze od mojego wykonania! Rydzu Papaj/Pamelka CO TO JEST?! TE PRĘGI TO GORZEJ NIŻ TO CO JA ZROBIŁAM! WildLoner (dyskusja) 14:41, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Szczerze? Te pręgi są bardziej estetyczniejsze od tych co ty robiłaś i widać, że ktoś nad nimi siedział i się męczył. Jak już masz krytykować do dawaj uzasadnioną krytykę Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Obłoczna Jagoda|Klan Gwiazdy|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Cloudberry.png Dziwi mnie to, że ta postać nie ma base, przecież wygląda na łatwą do wykonania. Wow, znowu zapomniałam podpisu GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja), i czemu to się wstawiło pod base Szarlosi lol. Daj jej spłaszczony pysk. Kaynerie Spróbuję. GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Zrobiłam ale teraz boję się wstawić bo wyszło... ble. GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) '''Zaktualizowane GryphonEagleeye (dyskusja) Agrest|Pierwsza Osadniczka|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:Agrest.pngSzarlosia (dyskusja) W jakim programie robiłaś pręgi? Bo są bardzo ładne Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Znowu te rozmyte kreski... WildLoner (dyskusja) 15:00, sty 24, 2019 (UTC) Żar|Włóczęga|Do zaakceptowania ~ Plik:ŻarLoner.png Srebrna Pełnia (dyskusja) Za cienkie pręgi, no ale gdybyś je pogrubiła, byłyby idealne WildLoner (dyskusja) 15:01, sty 24, 2019 (UTC)